


Where the dark is torn apart

by barkspawnvevo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkspawnvevo/pseuds/barkspawnvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has mixed feelings when Hawke enters the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the dark is torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics from Amaranthe's Amaranthine.

Sebastian Vael was pacing through the Chantry, as furious as ever. Just a few moments before he had heard that Andrea Hawke had went to the Fade in order to help a young mage who had been lost in there.  
"How could've she been so stupid?", he muttered under his breath while squeezing his fists so tightly the knuckles turned white.  
What was worst was that Sebastian had found himself growing fond of Hawke. He had tried to ask himself "why now?". He had thought that that part of his life had been over. That the only woman he would ever give his unrequited love towards would be Andraste. But then Hawke had arrived into his life.  
 She was beautiful, sure, but there was so much beneath the surface that Sebastian felt himself being drawn to more and more by day. Hawke had a head smart as a whip and a tongue to go with it.  
And not to mention how amusing to watch Hawke taming the wildfires around her with her wit and charm. _But she's a mage. And an apostate at that._ Sebastian had told himself that often lately, but found it rather surprising that out of all things that he could see as obstacles on their way, that was the thing that bothered him the very least. But what was bothering him right now was that she had went to the Fade fully conscious.  
How could she possibly had been so irresponsible than to enter Fade intentionally? Was she really so ignorant about the Chantry's teachings about the origins of the darkspawn and Blights?  
  
 All of a sudden, the grand doors to the Chantry opened. Isabela bursted in with Varric on her heels and Aveline keeping a steady pace some distance behind them. After them, Hawke herself walked into the Chantry, a bit cautiously but seemingly without injuries. Isabela had ran all the way up to the upper level where Sebastian stood and now tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hi!" she exclaimed with a wide grin on her face, "we're back!"  
 "I see that. I assume your mission was successful? Also, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked and saw Varric rolling his eyes.  
"Successful, yes. Worth taking? Well, that boy Feynriel is now safely on his way to Tevinter where he hopefully can master his magic. So I guess that's a yes too. But disturbing? Definitely", the dwarf said and shook his head. "Fade, that's some fucked-up shit."  
"We're here because Hawke wanted to come and make sure that you too hadn't abandoned her, unlike these two in the Fade", Aveline mentioned and gave a side-way glance to the two rogues, who jumped to defend themselves.  
"I'm a dwarf, I don't even usually go to Fade when I sleep! How to hell was I supposed to know that it wasn't real?"  
"Oh like you wouldn't have grabbed the chance if you were offered something you craved the most in the world!"  
"I literally thought I had a chance to give Bartrand what he deserved!"  
"It was a ship, I have wanted a ship for so many years..."  
"That's enough", Hawke's voice said. She had ascended the stairs to the balcony as well and was now dismissing Varric and Isabela with a move of her hand. "I will see you two in the Hanged Man, we can speak this through there."  
Varric and Isabela both nodded and took their leave. Aveline was leaving as well, but as she passed Hawke, she squeezed Hawke's shoulder and whispered something to her. Sebastian thought it must have been something encouraging, judging by the way Hawke gave Aveline a small smile that didn't reach all the way up her eyes but was enough to reassure Aveline that Hawke had heard her.   
After Aveline had closed the Chantry doors behind her, Hawke carefully lifted her eyes to meet Sebastian's.  
"Hey", she greeted him with corners of her mouth slightly lifted, not indicating a happy smile but rather an unsure one, "how are you feeling now? About me and the Fade and... You still mad at me?"  
That Sebastian was. He had been about to burst with rage and had planned to spew his anger all over Hawke on the first moment he would see her. But when he saw her standing before him, unharmed, looking at him with her almond-colored eyes with laughter in them that never seemed to die off, sun shining through her light-brown hair... The only words that came out of his mouth were: "I'm glad you returned safely from the Fade."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me from Tumblr in  
> barkspawnvevo.tumblr.com


End file.
